


something gave you the nerve to touch my hand

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, F/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: In which Cas showed up at the bunker a bit later.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	something gave you the nerve to touch my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this isn't proofread a bit and I deeply apologize but I have been trying to write a Sam x Eileen fic since she came back, but I haven't liked any of them, so I haven't posted them. But I actually finished this one and I don't hate it, so I decided to post it before I lost my nerve. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from It's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift.

She can feel his eyes on her as she continues to flip through the pages of the book in front of her. They have been sitting in the library for over an hour, trying to find something that could help them in the fight against Chuck. So far, though, they haven’t found a thing.

Maybe that’s because Sam’s been staring at her instead of the book he had pulled off the shelf. 

Her heart is pounding from the heated stare she can feel. His gaze is burning a hole in her skin and it has been for several minutes now. It has been since she had come back to life. She hasn’t mentioned it to him because she knows exactly why he can’t stop focusing on her. Sam is just making sure that she’s here, that’s she’s not going to vanish like she would have if she was a ghost. 

She knows because she had stared in the mirror for nearly forty-five minutes after she had climbed out of that tub. The only reason she forced herself away from the mirror was that she began to shiver. For once, the cold didn’t bother her. The cold helped prove that she was really alive again. 

But she’s been back for over a week, so why is Sam still staring at her?

That’s the question that finally makes her glance up at him. Their eyes meet and Eileen smiles softly, trying her best to calm her rapidly beating heart when he smiles back at her. 

God, how old was she? This felt like she had traveled back in time to middle school and she was making eye contact with James O’Donahue again. 

This was a little more real, though, wasn’t it? She wasn’t in her first-period history class, wondering how long she will get to stay at this school. No, she was in a bunker sitting adjacent to a man who had used witchcraft to bring her back. A man who could have used that spell for anyone of the loved ones he had lost throughout his life. A man who used the spell for her even though he could only use it just once. 

Sam bashfully looks back down at his book and she follows his lead. She can’t help but smile to herself at the idea that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he might be staring at her simply because he wanted to. 

So, Eileen decides to glance back up at him. 

It only takes a moment before he looks up again. His expression is slightly questioning, so she smiles and finally breaks through the silence. 

“My brain is just like,” She moves her hands to mime that her brain is exploding, “melting,” 

“ _ Me too _ ,” He says as he signs. 

“I need a break, and so do you,” She wonders if he understands the deeper meaning. They don’t just need a break from reading or researching, they needed a break from life. “Why don’t we do something  _ fun _ ?” She suggests, surprised by her own confidence as she heavily hints at just the type of fun activity she wants to do. 

“Yeah,” He nods. “ _ Ideas _ ?” He signs and she wonders if seeing him sign to her will ever lose its thrill. 

The reminder that Sam has been learning sign language for her is enough to push the next sentence out of her mouth. “I mean...a few,” She replies and gives him a look, knowing that there was no turning back now. Sam’s expression softens and her heart continues to pound against her ribcage. She wonders if Sam can hear it. 

Eileen is staring at him for what feels like hours before he glances down at her hand. For a split second, she thinks that he’s going to ignore the meaning behind her words, but then he places his hand on the table. His fingers intertwine with hers easily. 

She shifts slightly in her chair, eyebrow raising ever so slightly. The corner of his lips turn up and then he’s shifting in his seat too. Her breath hitches in her throat as he leans forward and she can’t help but squeeze his fingers in response. 

Sam pauses for a moment, eyes searching her face as if looking for any sign that she doesn’t want this, but she finds that notion completely ridiculous, so she leans forward and closes the distance between them.

His lips are warm and soft against her, his stubble brushing lightly against her chin. Sam’s hand comes up to rest on her neck as their kiss deepens. Eileen releases his hand and moves her hands up to tangle in his hair that she’s been dying to touch for years now. 

It’s as soft as she imagined and it takes everything in her to not pinch herself. Surely this is a dream. Surely this is a torturing device designed some demons that physical torture was getting to be old. 

Eileen pulls back at the thought, angry at herself for ruining their moment with thoughts of Hell. She keeps her hands in Sam’s hair as she takes a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asks after a moment. “Was that too much?”

Eileen quickly shakes her head, a shy smile beginning to form on her face. “No, not at all,” She allows herself to push the thoughts of Hell out of her mind in favor of going back to enjoying the feeling of Sam’s hands warm on her skin. “It was fun,” She smirks and he lets out a chuckle. “But I had a few other ideas of fun activities we can do,”

Something like disappointment flashes across Sam’s features and it causes her smirk to widen. “Oh, what were you thinking?” He asks, slowly moving his hand away from her neck. Eileen rolls her eyes at him and removes one of her hands to catch his. She catches his gaze as she slowly moves his hand to her side, loving the way his eyes widen once his thumb brushes against the side of her breast. 

“I was thinking that maybe we could go to your room,” She raises an eyebrow at him and he simply stares at her in disbelief for a moment before he begins to nod.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes out, a smile returning to his face. “Yes, we should definitely do that,” He stands up and she follows his lead, grasping his hand as they both turn to walk out of the library. 

Eileen wants to scream when Sam stops in his tracks and moves towards the opposite side of the library, mouth moving as he begins to speak to the man who just entered the bunker. 

It’s nice to finally meet Castiel, but it would have been even nicer to meet him later tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has any Sam x Eileen prompts they are dying to have written, hit me up! I'm obsessed with these two and I know there aren't enough fics for them!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
